Onward To Adventure
by tribalbutterfly
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Legolas and Aragorn set off on an unplanned journey two years after the defeat of Sauron. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters!
1. A Meeting Between Friends

As we go on,  
  
We remember,  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
From whatever,  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends forever.  
  
Vitamin C.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Legolas, son of Thranduil, lay on his back and studied the clouds as they scurried across the sky. He was awaiting the arrival of his closest friend and confidante, Aragorn of Arathorn.  
  
The two had been friends for years, ever since, Aragorn was but a young lad of sixteen summers. Eighteen years later, the bonds of friendship held for them both - stronger than ever.  
  
Legolas smiled absently as he remembered some of the scrapes that he and his friend had gotten into over the span of their association - the most recent being that of the quest of the ring and the battles that were faced then.  
  
It was two years since Sauron had been defeated and Legolas would be the first to admit that he was BORED! The ensuing years had been peaceful and quiet, and while that was good, the elven prince knew that he had warrior blood in his veins and that he was actually spoiling for a fight.  
  
He had spent the time after the war, clearing the country of common thieves and vandals but, due to his efficiency as a fighter, he had quickly rid the people of the bothersome pests.  
  
He had actually reached to the point where he had attempted to learn the more menial tasks in his father's household, such as weapon forging, gardening and - his nose wrinkled - cooking and needlework.  
  
He reflected ruefully that he must have looked exceedingly strange - the prince of Mirkwood sewing a tunic, but at least he now knew how to mend his clothes if they were ever damaged in a fight.  
  
'What am I thinking?' Legolas shook his head. The other elves throughout Middle-Earth would have laughing fits if they ever found out. Not to mention what Aragorn would have to say...  
  
His silver-blue eyes crinkled in sudden amusement. Knowing Estel, he would probably find a dress and present it to Legolas...with great pomp and ceremony of course!  
  
"The sod," he murmured, as he thought about it.  
  
Just then, his keen elven ears picked up the sound of someone trying to sneak up behind him and his lips curved in a grin. Only Aragorn would actually dare...  
  
He waited until his friend had made it to behind him, and in a lightning fast move, brought his legs up in the air, to lock around Aragorn's neck. Then, he used that lever to launch his body into the air and pivot himself so that he landed straddling the human's shoulders.  
  
Aragorn yelled in surprise and tried to dislodge the elf from his back. Legolas tugged on his friend's long hair and leaned back, bringing them both tumbling to the ground. Of course, at the last moment, Legolas let go and did a graceful back flip, landing in a crouch.  
  
Aragorn lay on the grass and groaned out loud. "I'm going to kill you, you damned elf."  
  
Legolas burst out laughing. "I doubt it Estel. You lack my skill."  
  
Aragorn growled low in his throat and sat up. "One of these days, Greenleaf. One of these days.'  
  
"Oh come off it, Aragorn. I'd have to be almost dead for you to get the better of me."  
  
With that, Legolas turned and picked up his bow and arrows from the floor. "And it took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Unlike, you elves, I can't travel like the bloody speed of light," Aragorn retorted. "Besides, you live forever - why should it matter to you whether I'm five minutes late?"  
  
Legolas felt a grin pulling at his lips. "You have such a way with words, sweetheart," he snickered. "Is that how you deal with Arwen?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Aragorn muttered, his cheeks flaming at the mention of his wife.  
  
It never ceased to amaze Legolas that after so many months of marriage, that his best friend and the Evenstar were still madly in love with each other. He was incredibly happy for them and, he had to admit, a little envious. Sometimes. He would wonder if there was someone there for him as well...or if he was destined to live out his long life in solitude.  
  
Aragorn sensed his friend's emotions and lay his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"It is naught, mellon nin," Legolas replied. "Just elvish musings."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "Then you are right, it truly is naught. Especially, if it comes from your pretty head." He ducked the punch that Legolas threw at him and began to run back to the palace.  
  
"Estel, you fool," Legolas called after him, "Do you not realize that I can overtake you in a heartbeat?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," was the answer.  
  
Legolas snorted and proceeded to run after his friend. When he caught up with him - in the next thirty seconds - he was going to dump him in the fountain that stood on the palace grounds. 


	2. Dreams Of Disaster

No matter what we do,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
When the sun comes shining through,  
  
Then the clouds won't stay.  
  
And everywhere we go,  
  
The sun won't always shine.  
  
But tomorrow will find a way,  
  
All the other times.  
  
Christina Aguilera  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! I'm pretty new to the whole LOTR scene, and it's DAMN hard to find the books these days, so please, feel free to correct any mistakes that you find in my story! Thanks!  
  
Aragorn muttered to himself as he entered his chamber. The bloody elf had picked him up as if he weighed no more than a mere toddler and had dumped him unceremoniously into the large fountain in the middle of the palace grounds. And then he had the gall to stand up, just out of arm's reach, as Aragorn sputtered furiously and LAUGH!  
  
He grinned though, as he remembered the elf's startled expression as he was smacked in the face by one of the water plants that were placed in the fountain for decoration. The dunking that had followed was worth those few precious seconds of seeing Legolas with his mouth agape, and greenery trailing from his head.  
  
Shaking his head at their antics, he quickly stripped and dried himself, then pulled on a tunic of a deep wine red along with dark brown leggings. A knock on his door, had him glancing up, and then calling, "Come in."  
  
The door swung open and Thranduil walked in. he surveyed Aragorn, his lips curving in amusement at the human's wet hair.  
  
"I would have assumed that you and my son would have outgrown such childish games as you two got older," he began.  
  
"Legolas doesn't get any older," Aragorn interjected.  
  
Thranduil laughed at that. "Well, that IS a point. Well, as your minds matured, then."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at that and studied the tall elf. "Your son has grown into a fine prince and warrior," he said. "I am proud to call him my friend."  
  
"As well I take pride in calling him my son," Thranduil replied, a trifle gruffly. "He's grown well."  
  
"Okay," Aragorn said with a little laugh, "before we begin to get all sentimental over Legolas, let's get down to business."  
  
Thranduil nodded in assent. "Yes Elessar. I agree. What has brought you to Mirkwood? Besides getting thrashed by my son." He could not resist that little shot.  
  
Aragorn shot a sardonic glance at the king. "He's had two thousand years of practice!" he exclaimed in his own defense.  
  
Thranduil simply smirked and held up his hand for peace. "Fine, Elessar. Now onto more serious matters."  
  
"Yes." Aragorn cleared his throat. "It's Mordor."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Thranduil asked, his every being alert at the mention of the dreaded country. "I thought that ever since the defeat of Sauron, Mordor was safe."  
  
"So did I, but Arwen had a dream a few nights ago that disturbed her greatly. In it, there came a new evil, something bred in Mordor - out of the Mountain Of Fire - and created with all of the evil that Sauron had in his heart."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I fear that Arwen might be right, Estel. Recently, Legolas has been restless and worried for no apparent reason and now that you bring these tidings, my son's strange behavior can be somewhat explained."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Has he been dreaming as well?"  
  
Thranduil made a dismissive gesture. "You should know Legolas well enough by now. If he was experiencing any trouble, he would never even THINK about telling us."  
  
Aragorn nodded, well used to the behaviour of his elvish friend. Legolas, like Aragorn had a habit of downplaying his problems, both physical and emotional. Wryly, he thought that they made a fine pair, an elf and a man, both too stubborn and prideful to admit that they were hurt - something that always seemed to happen to either one or both on each of their adventures.  
  
"I'll talk to him later," he promised Thranduil and the king nodded in assent. He clasped Aragorn's shoulder briefly, and then took his leave.  
  
Aragorn quickly combed his hair and pulled on his boots. After clasping a cloak around his shoulders, he headed out to find his friend.  
  
He found Legolas sitting in the garden of the palace of Mirkwood. His friend was perched on the arm of a stone bench, his face upturned in the breeze. His fair hair danced in the wind, and he had a smile on his features. As Aragorn approached, the elf turned to welcome him.  
  
"Mellon nin, the trees are singing," Legolas informed him.  
  
"Any reason in particular?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"None but the sheer pleasure of being alive," Legolas replied. "It has been so many months since Sauron's defeat and yet they still remember the fear and uncertainty of whether Middle Earth would survive. They sing of life and celebration still."  
  
Aragorn saw the mention of Sauron as the perfect opportunity to bring up what he had discussed with King Thranduil.  
  
"Legolas," he began, tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Estel, my dreams of late have been dark and full of disaster. Something is arising - something out of Mordor."  
  
At Aragorn's stunned look, he laughed softly. "Don't you think that I know you and my father well enough by now? It was obvious that you two would discuss me." He threw a mocking but friendly glare at his friend. "Fussy, mothering idiots."  
  
Aragorn lightly punched the elf on his shoulder. "If someone didn't take care of you, you reckless being, you'd probably have had your head separated from your shoulders a long time ago."  
  
"Hardly likely, Aragorn. I haven't been around for thousands of years for nothing." Legolas stood gracefully. "Come. Let us go inside and I will tell you about my dreams." 


	3. The Journey Begins

You don't remember me,  
  
But I remember you.  
  
I lie awake, and try so hard,  
  
Not to think of you.  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
Evanescence  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"I'm standing at the entrance to the Mountain Of Fire. Behind me is Mordor - or at least what passes for it these days. The Mountain is quiet...waiting, watching."  
  
The room was eerily silent as Aragorn listened to his friend. Legolas paused and slanted a glance in the man's direction as if gauging his response to the story. Apparently what he saw in Aragorn's face, encouraged him to continue and he picked up the threads of his story.  
  
"I don't see what it is that is coming out of the darkness - all I know is that it fills me with incredible dread and fear - a fear that I have never felt in my life - not even when we were surrounded by Sauron's armies. This thing, I know - deep in my heart that it is coming - not for the world - not for dominion - but for each of the members of the Fellowship - and those who had a major part to play in the downfall of Sauron." He sighed heavily. "Tell me that my dream is nonsense Estel. Tell me that I have nothing to worry about." His lips twisted in an ironic smile. "I wanted an adventure - but this - if it is real - will be a nightmare."  
  
He faced Aragorn. "I heard that Arwen has been dreaming as well?"  
  
Aragorn started. "How did you know that?"  
  
"The breezes carry tales, mellon nin. I simply listen and learn."  
  
He laughed at the look on Aragorn's face. "Estel, you are too easy to read. No, not everyone can listen to the wind - in fact it is a very rare trait and only a handful of elves possess it." He winked at his friend. "And if they happened to carry a story about the time when you and your wife were taking a romantic sail on the lake close to Minas Tirith and you HAPPENED to tip over the boat during a particularly intimate moment, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Aragorn's face turned a dull red. "You know about that?"  
  
Legolas' only reply was a smirk.  
  
Aragorn groaned. "Oh come on! You've got to be jesting with me! The most embarrassing moment of my mortal life and it was broadcast to the Elf!"  
  
The Elf in question patted his shoulder. "Estel, Estel. You have nothing to fear. Neither I nor the other listeners of the wind shall repeat anything. It was a vow that we had taken when we were granted this gift."  
  
"Others?" Aragorn repeated with such horror that Legolas burst out laughing.  
  
He slung a friendly arm around the man's shoulders. "Come. Let us talk to my father about this new threat. Maybe it will distract you from your lack of grace."  
  
He dodged Aragorn's backhand and ran, laughing, to the great hall.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So off we go again. Into another scrape that will probably end up in our doom once again, and all you have to say is that you would have preferred to walk. Dumb elf. Don't you know how tired and dirty we'd be at the end of the journey?"  
  
"Maybe you would be," Legolas replied with a smirk, "but, us elves don't get as grimy nor do we smell as badly as you filthy humans do when you sweat."  
  
"Oh go shoot a tree," was Aragorn's retort.  
  
Legolas erupted in laughter - a hearty full-bodied sound that had the female elves in the courtyard eyeing him appreciatively.  
  
It was no secret that many of them had their eyes on the Prince of Mirkwood and hoped that one day he would choose them, but Legolas seemed to be uninterested in any commitment at the moment.  
  
Like most elves, he had a normal, healthy interest in the opposite gender - and enjoyed frequent short-term what he deemed 'mutually beneficial friendships'.  
  
Aragorn had always enjoyed hearing of his Elven's friend's exploits both in and out of the bedroom - because Legolas never boasted and yet was able to bring across stories of encounters with the female elves in such a way that most times, Aragorn would end up doubled over with laughter before the tale was complete.  
  
He glanced at his friend now as he sat gracefully on Arod. The horse and the rider suited each other marvelously, both fair and regal.  
  
Legolas looked across and said, "What?"  
  
He shook his head. "'Tis naught."  
  
The Elf shrugged. "Sometimes, Estel, I'll admit, you scare me."  
  
Aragorn just made a rude noise in his throat and continued to ride.  
  
***************************  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmmm?" the Elf replied sleepily.  
  
"Why are we riding into danger by ourselves once again?"  
  
Legolas laughed softly and raised himself up on his elbow. "Because, Aragorn,, it would be easier for the two of us to get into Mordor without drawing undue attention. If we pranced in with a hundred men, then whatever lurks in Mordor will be sure to know that we have come."  
  
Aragorn contemplated the wisdom of the Elf's words. "It's still risky."  
  
"Yes," was the reply.  
  
"We will probably die."  
  
"Highly likely."  
  
"Well then. Go to sleep and stop bothering me." The last thing he heard was Legolas' quiet chuckle before the friends fell silent and drifted off into sleep.  
  
********************************  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone's following us."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
Legolas paused. "It's an Elf," he said at last. He didn't sound too pleased by the idea.  
  
"An Elf? In Lorien? Didn't they all leave for the Undying Lands?"  
  
"Apparently not," was the wry reply. "Now stop your jabbering and let me concentrate."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to say something rude and thought better of it. He could attest to the strength of an Elf and he didn't too fancy the thought of being tossed up into the nearest tree. He watched Legolas as he listened carefully to his surroundings.  
  
"An Elf warrior - no less," the prince murmured.  
  
Just then a rope was tossed out of the dense foliage, the noose aimed at Legolas. Agilely, he twisted and grabbed the long object. Putting his superhuman strength into it, he gave the rope a hard tug and out of the woods came a slender elf, spitting curses at the Elf prince.  
  
"Utinu en lokirim!"  
  
"Erúvë?" Legolas asked in surprise.  
  
The beautiful Elf pushed her shining golden hair out of her face and threw a punch directly at Legolas' gut. The blow sucked the air from his lungs and he gasped, trying to take in air.  
  
Aragorn would have laughed if the female elf hadn't just then pulled out a sword and began to advance on the prince. He unsheathed Anduril and blocked her blow. Furious she rounded on him.  
  
Legolas had by then, regained his breath and grabbed her by the upper arms, trapping her in a viselike grip.  
  
She fought like an Elf possessed but Greenleaf refused to let go. Finally, she slumped in his arms in defeat. Aragorn studied her features and then, recognition dawned.  
  
"Legolas! This is Haldir's sister!"  
  
"I know," was the quiet reply. He looked down at the female that he held. "Why do you greet me so, melamin?"  
  
Melamin? Aragorn wondered. How was it that Legolas was on such friendly terms with Lorien's former march warden's sibling?  
  
Then his lips curved in a smile. When the Fellowship had stayed in Lorien for the month that they mourned Gandalf, there were many periods when Legolas would have wandered off on his own - only to return hours later.  
  
No one had questioned his absences, as they knew that he had been grieving for the wizard that was close to him and also that as an Elf, death was a new and strange experience for him.  
  
Aragorn studied Haldir's sister. Erúvë was extraordinarily beautiful - even in a race that was known for their loveliness. She had long, flowing dark gold hair that cascaded down her back and intense green eyes that were currently spitting venom at Legolas. She was a softer, more feminine version of her brother but the one thing both siblings had in common was their air of command and power. Even now, subdued as she was, Aragorn could feel the strength radiating off her - and not just in a physical sense.  
  
She was beauty and power wrapped up in one and he almost envied Legolas for what he had had with the Elven woman. Then, she kicked Legolas in the shin and he winced. No, actually, the Elf was welcome to her. 


	4. Letting It Out

You used to captivate me,  
  
By your resonating light,  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just so much that time cannot erase...  
  
Evanescence.  
  
Utinu en lokirim - son of snakes.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Legolas sighed as he studied the Elf who was now bound and kept in front of him on Arod. She hadn't stopped hurling insults at him.  
  
His favourite one so far, was when she said, "Lle holma ve' edan (you smell like a human)."  
  
He had no doubts that she had flung that one in honour of Aragorn, who had foiled her plans of carving him in two. His only wish was that his friend had been around when she had let out that phrase, but sadly, he had walked off to gather Arod and Brego, the two horses having wandered a slight distance during the fight, when their masters had dismounted.  
  
"Nadorhuan, (cowardly dog)," she spat. "Is that the best you can do, caun (prince)?"  
  
"Sedho! (Quiet!)" He ordered as his patience began to wear thin. "Antolle ulua sulrim, melanin. (Much wind pours from your mouth, my love.)"  
  
"I am NOT your love," she retorted hotly. "You never loved me. We were just a pleasant diversion for each other."  
  
"Well, if you know that, then why are you so angry at me?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Because my brother died due to your ineptitude!" she snarled. "It was your failure to bring down the Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep that caused Haldir's death!"  
  
Legolas was silent for a long while. When he answered her, his voice was heavy and weary. "'Tis true that I failed in bringing down the Uruk, and I shall live with the knowledge that my shortcomings that day caused the deaths of many good elves and men. There is nothing that you can tell me that I've not said to myself - "  
  
It was then, that Aragorn, who had been riding silently behind them, broke into the conversation. "Daro ?! (Stop that!). He faced Erúvë. "Legolas did the best that he could have under the circumstances. It was Haldir's decision to come to the battle, knowing that he might lose his life. It might have been any of us that died that day. Would you have hated Haldir if he had been the one to shoot at the Uruk and Legolas had died instead?"  
  
Erúvë was silent at Aragorn's words. He could almost see her brain taking in his words, and measuring them. He knew that elves were by nature, cool, logical creatures who were able to keep emotions rigidly in check. There was only a handful that he had met, that were different enough to let free their feelings and let loose once in a while.  
  
Legolas was one of these, Arwen, another. Aragorn considered himself extraordinarily lucky to have these two amazing beings in his life; and he would have done anything, within his power, to keep them happy. Seeing his friend being attacked emotionally and the memories of a time that Legolas had finally managed to move on from, being brought back up, had incensed him so much, that he was no longer able to hold his tongue.  
  
Such was his rage, that he was deliberately cruel to the female elf. "What would you have Legolas do? Do you want him to hack himself to pieces in the name of your brother? Do you think Haldir would be proud of your behaviour? Or do you think that he would be ashamed to call you 'sister' for attacking a friend that he held dear?'  
  
"Estel." It was his name, softly spoken by Legolas that stopped his tirade. He looked at his friend and Legolas' silver-blue eyes flicked down to the female held in his arms.  
  
Aragorn saw that she was trembling and there was a look of such pain and sorrow on her face, that his heart went out to her. He sighed. "My apologies Erúvë. Sometimes my tongue gets carried away and I speak rashly. I meant to cause you pain, I will admit that, but now that I have, it is a hollow victory. We all loved Haldir and his death hit us all hard. I can only imagine what it feels like for you, as his sister, to go on without him."  
  
Erúvë blinked and raised her eyes to his. Once again, the intense green of her eyes hit him like a physical blow. Up close, he could see the flecks of gold in the iris and he was yet again struck by the power of her personality.  
  
"Cormlle nee tanya tel'raa, (Your heart is that of the lion,)," he murmured softly to her. "Do not despair and let not your grief over your brother force you to do something that you will regret in the future." He glanced up at the fair elf that held her. "Legolas is a true friend and he would have died to save Haldir - if it was possible. But it was your brother's time to leave and you must let him go."  
  
She bowed her head and took a couple of deep breaths. When she looked up again, her face was a mask of composure and dignity. "You are correct, Elessar."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
She continued, now directing her words to Legolas. "Forgive me, Caun. I was wrong to accuse you of killing my brother. I allowed emotions and anger to get in the way of rational thinking. It shall not happen again."  
  
Legolas gently took her chin in his fingers and made her look at him. "Erúvë, it is alright to let your feelings free once in a while. We cannot keep them all bottled up inside - it's not healthy for you. But for what's it's worth, I do not hold your actions against you, and I hope that we can remain as friends."  
  
She smiled at that. "Friends? Hmmm, yes, I'd like that."  
  
Aragorn grimaced slightly. That Elf! Only Legolas would hold a beautiful female in his arms and offer her friendship. He rolled his eyes skyward. Would this damned Elf never settle?  
  
Legolas was well aware of Aragorn's thoughts and he suppressed a smile. He knew that Aragorn was riding on the bliss of love and was looking to get all of his friends settled especially after Faramir and Eowyn were living in marital bliss. In fact, he had heard from Gimli, not two weeks ago, about how Aragorn had introduced him to a very short mortal woman.  
  
Legolas had laughed until he almost collapsed at the tale that Gimli had written, of the wench and her voracious appetite - apparently not one for food. He was rolling on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes, when he had reached the part of how Gimli had to resort to hiding under a pile of hay to escape the abominable woman. The Dwarf had complained that he had itched for days and that he was still picking straw from his beard.  
  
Eventually, Gimli's patience had grown thin and he had proceeded to toss the woman into the lake at Ithilien. Then, he had ordered her clothes and belongings packed and had dumped them outside the gates of Ithilien. The dwarf had also written that when he got his hands on Aragorn, he was going to shove the same pile of hay up a very sensitive part of Aragorn's anatomy.  
  
Legolas thought it best to not warn his friend - and as well to ensure that he was with Aragorn the next time the king decided to visit Ithilien. This was something that he had no intention of missing.  
  
His thoughts were drawn to the present as Aragorn signaled to him that they should make camp for the night. He nodded and dismounted, then helped Erúvë down from Arod.  
  
"Can I trust you not to leave before we have talked, my lady?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Stay with Aragorn. I am going to scout around and ensure that there is no danger."  
  
"Should there be?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, not really. But it is better to be sure than to have your throat cut in the middle of the night."  
  
With that, he was gone, vanishing swiftly into the trees. 


	5. Remembering

I've been sittin' here  
  
Tryin' to find myself  
  
I get behind myself  
  
I need to rewind myself  
  
Lookin for the payback  
  
Listen for the playback  
  
They say that every man bleeds just like me  
  
And now I feel like number one  
  
Yet I'm last in life  
  
Kid Rock  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The darkness, usually so comforting, felt as if it was closing in on him. Not even the security of the trees that he was so fond of seemed to be enough. He sat on a branch of one the highest trees in the woods, his hands clenched tightly as the memories washed over him.  
  
"TOE-go hahn dahd, Legolas! DAH-go hohn! DAH-go hohn!!! (Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!!!)  
  
He had the Uruk-Hai in sight, had aimed and shot. Twice, he had done this and yet the thing kept going. He remembered the split second of dismay and failure that he had felt, before the wall had exploded. He had fought like an Elf possessed, striving to keep as many of the Uruk-Hai away from the members of his army as possible.  
  
He was fighting close to Haldir, when he had spied the shield of an orc that he had slain, lying on the battlement. Noticing that orcs were beginning to climb up the ramp at the side, he had jumped on the shield and slid down the ramp, firing arrows as he went. When he arrived at the bottom, he used his feet to launch the shield in the air, lodging the metallic object in the throat of an Uruk-Hai.  
  
Knowing that Haldir could take care of himself, Legolas had not spared a second thought for Lothlorien's march warden. He had concentrated on keeping himself alive and in one piece.  
  
It was only when Aragorn had called a retreat that he had looked back at where the other Elf still fought valiantly. He saw him nod at Aragorn's order to fall back to the keep, then Legolas' attention was diverted by one of his enemy's swords taking a swipe at his head. He retaliated and slew his opponent, then turned back to see if the other elves had made it safely into the keep.  
  
He was stunned when he saw Aragorn cradling the limp body of Haldir, blood staining the Elf's light blond hair. The sight caused Legolas to falter, almost causing him to get killed by the dagger of one of his opponents.  
  
He fought back, but despair weighed heavily on his heart and he came perilously close to dying more than once, as he made his way back to the safety of the Keep.  
  
Once there, he had listened numbly as Aragorn told Theoden to gather the men and ride out with him one more time. Arod was brought forth and he mounted, drawing his sword in anticipation of the battle ahead. Just then, bloodlust and rage filled him - a highly unusual occurrence for an Elf. He was almost overcome with the need for vengeance for his friend, and his pale eyes glinted coldly.  
  
He had seen the odd look that Aragorn had shot in his direction, before they began to gallop out and he knew that he would have some explaining to do after the battle - if they survived.  
  
As the rode over the causeway, he slashed and hacked with an unholy fury, taking out his feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy on the enemies. Gandalf's timely arrival had then turned the tide of battle in their favour and Legolas had slipped away soon after to grieve in private.  
  
After a few hours of solitude, he had rejoined the others. He knew that they would have begun to worry and he wanted to spare them any extra burden. In the few months that he had been with the Fellowship, he had had to deal with more sadness and worry that he had ever experienced in the centuries that he had existed for. First Gandalf's supposed death, then Boromir's demise, followed by the agonizing period when he thought that Aragorn had been killed - and now this. And because the emotions of Elves were so much more intense than those of the other races of Middle Earth, Legolas felt as if he was going out of his mind.  
  
Suddenly, a noise from below drew him out of his memories. Legolas stiffened, his body going taut as he prepared for a fight. His ears perked as he made out the sound of someone moving stealthily in the forest below him. With a smooth motion, he launched himself out of the tree and onto the intruder.  
  
He heard a curse and then a feminine voice said very clearly, "I am going to cut off your ....,"  
  
He placed a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Propping himself up on his elbow, he gazed down at the lovely Elf that lay beneath him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Erúvë? Didn't I tell you to stay by the campsite?"  
  
She had the grace at least, to look guilty. "I was worried. You were gone for so long, I thought that something had happened to you."  
  
His annoyed look vanished. "I am fine." His eyes darkened. "I was just...thinking."  
  
Her eyes softened and she raised a hand to his cheek. "You were remembering, weren't you?" When his eyes lowered, she placed her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Legolas - I'm sorry. I harboured this intense hatred of you in my heart - simply because it was the easiest thing to blame you. Deep down, I had known that it was Haldir's decision to make and that most likely, he would have died, but, it was still hard to accept. And then when news of the battle came through on the wind - well - I was overcome with rage. I even refused to leave to the Undying Lands because I thought that one day I would be able to get vengeance on you."  
  
Legolas smiled at her. "I had forgotten that you could also listen to the wind, melanin. I am sorry that you had to learn of your brother's passing in such a manner. If I had but remembered, I would have sent a message to you to ease your pain."  
  
Her fingers toyed with his hair. "Worry not about what was past. Now, we need to concentrate on this new threat."  
  
He arched a blond eyebrow at her. "We?"  
  
She smiled blindingly at him. "But of course. I have heard the tales on the wind - the story of this new threat - and I plan to help."  
  
He shook his head as he looked down at her. "No, Erúvë, it is too dangerous."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes for an instant before it was swiftly concealed. "I don't think that you understand. I am coming, whether you like it or not. And you cannot stop me."  
  
His lips curved in a dangerous smile. "Can't I?" he asked in a deliberately soft voice.  
  
She opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but before she could, Aragorn came crashing through the forest. He pulled up short when he saw the two elves lying on the floor.  
  
He coughed to cover a laugh. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Shut up." He rose gracefully and extended his hand to Erúvë. Aragorn had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when she ignored him and sprang lithely to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and faced the other Elf.  
  
"I am helping you whether you like it or not," she declared.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend, who's face had gone alarmingly red. It was an unusual occurrence for Legolas to even get annoyed, much less to reach as furious as he looked now.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and enunciated each word with deliberate precision. "You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere."  
  
In a fit of childish pique, she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Aragorn burst out laughing, especially after Legolas growled nastily. "Unless you plan on doing something else more productive with that, I suggest that you put it back inside."  
  
Erúvë stared at the enraged Elf for a few seconds, before her mouth twitched. Soon, she had joined Aragorn in laughter. Legolas stared at them, before he grudgingly smiled. He was not a creature to remain angry for long at anyone and these two were no exception.  
  
He thought about how strange he must have looked, and sounded, and he started to chuckle. Aragorn clapped him on his back. "That was one of the most memorable moments that I have ever experienced in the course of our lives, mellon nin."  
  
He laughed at that and lightly punched Aragorn on the shoulder. "Then that does not say much for the quality of your life thus far, Estel."  
  
Erúvë looked at the two males as they exchanged playful banter. She could tell that they were extraordinarily close and she wondered what it would be like to share that bond of friendship with someone. She was always a loner - preferring to learn to fight with swords and bows and the like instead of mingling with the other female elves.  
  
Her only confidante was her brother - which was why his death hit her so hard. Erúvë sighed. She missed him.  
  
Legolas was aware to the sad noise that Erúvë made and he knew that she still was still mourning. He felt sorry for her but he could not with a good conscience allow her to come with them - especially since he knew how dangerous it could be.  
  
He frowned as they made their way through the darkness back to the campsite. He would think of something on the morrow. 


	6. A Bit Of Fun

I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Linkin Park  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
He awoke the next morning, his arms full of a warm, sweet smelling bundle. His face was buried in the masses of her thick golden hair and he inhaled deeply. Her hair was soft and he remembered how much he had enjoyed tangling himself in the silken strands.  
  
He stirred slightly, loath to wake her. But the hour was growing late and it was time for them to be on their way. He ran his fingers lightly down her arm.  
  
"Melanin, time to get up. The sun is already high in the sky."  
  
She stirred and moaned slightly, her hand fisting on his chest. She moved slightly, ending up with her lips resting on the side of his neck.  
  
He shuddered slightly, and tried to maintain his strict control, a task that was becoming exceedingly more and more difficult, especially when her hand began to move lower down on his stomach.  
  
His breathing hitched and he twisted slightly to the side, causing her hand to fall to the ground. Carefully, he eased himself to an upright position and took a few deep breaths.  
  
When he felt that he had himself under control again, he gently shook her awake.  
  
"Erúvë, it is time for you to arise."  
  
He eyes opened slowly and she blinked a couple of times before she focused on him. "Suildad (Greetings)," she yawned.  
  
He cold not help but smile. "And you," he replied. "Now arise and see to your needs. I have to awake Aragorn."  
  
He made his way across the campsite to where Aragorn lay. He nudged his friend with his toe. "It's morning, Estel. Get up."  
  
The King of Gondor mumbled something below his breath and rolled over.  
  
Legolas poked him harder. "Strider, so help me, if you behave stubborn today, I shall have to hurt you."  
  
This time, he plainly heard Aragorn's comment. "Mítho orch, (Go kiss an orc)!"  
  
Legolas' lips curved in a feral grin. "Have it your way."  
  
He proceeded to the small stream that they had camped next to, and filled a waterskin full of the icy liquid. Erúvë watched in fascination as he strode across to his friend's bedroll and proceeded to dump the water over his head.  
  
Aragorn came awake with a yell and a few choice phrases. He glared at the smirking Elf.  
  
"I am going to cut off your...."  
  
"Can't," Legolas grinned. "Erúvë's already claimed first dibs on that particular revenge."  
  
"I'll help her then," Aragorn snarled, still fuming from his rude awakening.  
  
They turned around at Erúvë's laughter. "You two act like a couple in love," she said, guffawing indelicately.  
  
Silver-blue and green-gray eyes narrowed as they took in the amused she- elf. She was so busy laughing, that she missed the unholy glints in their eyes.  
  
She squealed with surprise as she was smacked in the face with the empty waterskin. Raising her head, she glared at the two friends. "Who did it?"  
  
They looked at her innocently. She got slowly to her feet. "If you don't confess, I'm going to have to hurt you both."  
  
They looked at each other and started to snicker.  
  
"You are but a female, Erúvë," Aragorn said. "You cannot hurt us."  
  
"Your constant braying will soon attract other asses, Elessar," she stated.  
  
Legolas grinned at the look of shock on his friend's face. He had to admit that Erúvë had just given the King of Gondor a good set down. His smile faded, however as she turned to him.  
  
"Now, Prince, will you tell me who it is I have to maim?"  
  
he held up his hands. "Now, Erúvë, melanin, you don't want to do anything that you would regret later, now would you?"  
  
She gave him a purely evil grin. "Trust me, I would not regret it."  
  
He heard Aragorn laugh and he muttered for the blond archer to hear, "Apparently, mellon nin, you didn't do things too right with her while you were together, hmmm?"  
  
He elbowed his friend. "Shove it up your arse, Estel."  
  
He pondered frantically on how to calm a raging she-elf. Turning to Aragorn, he said, "You live with one of them; try to calm her down!"  
  
"Me? Why? You were the one who told me to throw the thing!"  
  
"Yeah, but YOU were the dumbass who actually threw it!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that it was that time of the month?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Erúvë had heard that last comment, and her mouth curved as she advanced on him.  
  
Aragorn gulped. "Oops." 


	7. Rinsereg

Blood on her skin,  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living dead girl  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living dead girl  
  
Rob Zombie  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She raised her face to the sky, her red eyes glinting with anticipation. 'Soon,' she thought. 'Soon, I will have their hearts in my hand - and I will drink of their blood.'  
  
The power of the voice resounded through her consciousness. "Rinsereg, you will be the most powerful of my legions. You will ,be my queen."  
  
"Yes," she breathed, her entire body thrumming in anticipation. "Give your strength to me, my Lord. Fill me with your essence."  
  
She could feel the magic coursing through her veins and she screamed with the sheer pleasure of the dark power that flooded her senses like liquid fire.  
  
"I will now make you the Queen of the Drows," her master promised. "Let them all bow to you, Rinsereg, you are now mine. And through you I shall work my will. I shall crush the arrogant being who destroyed my master."  
  
She smiled. There was nothing that she wanted more than to have dominion over the members of her race. Drows were by nature, power hungry, and welcomed any chance for advancement - even at the cost of one of the life of one of their own.  
  
She smoothed back her long, white hair and she smiled as she recalled that one of the powers granted to her, was the ability to shapeshift.  
  
She strode now, to the entrance of the cave and raised her hands. All of the inhabitants of the Underdark ceased their activity and stared up at her. She scanned the sea of faces, with their dark skin and hair as silver white as hers. Their eyes glowed intensely red and their mouths smiled with anticipation.  
  
She said, in a voice that was hers, and yet somehow more powerful and commanding, "Hear me! I have been granted great power. I am now your Queen. You owe me your loyalty."  
  
One brave - and foolish - female called out. "We owe you nothing, Rinsereg. What proof do you have that you are what you claim to be?"  
  
Rinsereg glared at her. Slowly, she walked down the intricately carved stairs at the side of the cave. The sea of bodies parted as she made her way through them. She kept moving until she came to stand in front of the Drow that had dared to oppose her.  
  
"You question the Master?" she hissed, her voice deadly.  
  
The Drow, whose name was Moreregwen, simply stared at Rinsereg, her red eyes flashing with hatred and envy.  
  
Rinsereg chuckled. "You fool."  
  
In a blur, her slender hand shot out and clamped around the other female's neck. The dark Elf smiled as her opponent clawed frantically at her, trying to dislodge the object that was cutting off her air supply.  
  
Her efforts were futile as the fingers tightened on her throat. They dug into her flesh, severing the artery and causing warm blood to gush out.  
  
Moreregwen gave on last twitch and her body went limp. Rinsereg laughed as she dropped the body and faced the rest of the Drows.  
  
"Now, who else has the gall to oppose me?"  
  
There was no answer and she smiled as she straightened. "The master has granted me with many powers and it is my mission to destroy his foes. I shall be setting off in a short while on this journey and it is something that I have to do on my own. I shall return to claim my rulership however, and when I am back, the Drows will reclaim what was taken from us. We shall raze the land and rid ourselves of our pathetic cousins - those so- called 'good' Elves."  
  
Around her, the females' voices rose in a cheer. The males stared at her in wonder. Their society was a matriarchal one, in which the females ruled and the men were little more than slaves. Therefore, Rinsereg did not believe that a gathering that consisted mainly of men could possibly hope to defeat her.  
  
She retreated to her quarters, where she began to plot her move.  
  
She stared into the mirror in her quarters and whispered a few magical words. Instantly, her features were transformed from the beautiful, yet obvious characteristics of a Drow, to those of a stunning wood Elf.  
  
Her long, coppery-red hair flowed down her back and startling blue eyes gazed back at her. A satisfied smile curved over her lips. 'Let them resist THIS,' she thought happily.  
  
She removed her usual clothes of black leather and donned the garments of brown and green that the wood Elves usually wore. She crinkled her nose slightly at the drab apparel, and then shrugged. It would do.  
  
She left the caves through a secret entrance and headed out into the world. The bright sun hurt her eyes at first - since it was the first time that she had ever ventured out into the daylight. The bright rays were detrimental to the well being of a Drow, but the master had promised that she would not be harmed.  
  
She began walking, following her instincts to where she knew her enemies were journeying. 


	8. Meeting The Enemy

In my nightmare I feel so alive  
  
In my dreamscape escapades  
  
I make the grade I save the day  
  
Pull here push me there a little lower little closer to the spot that's  
  
bare  
  
That's the toy that fills my void it's apparent I've inherited a demon  
  
joy  
  
It's a lonely time for yours truly I know  
  
I don't need to stay awake  
  
In my nightmare I feel so alive  
  
In my dreamscape escapades  
  
I make the grade I save the day  
  
Eve 6  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas ran nimbly ahead of the others through the foliage. The Elf had the feeling that something was wrong and that someone needed his help. He had left the others in spite of the protests by both Aragorn and Erúvë and had made his way through the trees.  
  
As he leapt lightly through the branches, his attention was captured by a splash of bright colour on the forest floor. He descended agilely and made his way to what looked like a female Elf lying facedown on the floor.  
  
He gently touched her shoulder and she stirred slightly. He turned her over and she moaned softly. It was then tat he saw the blood on her scalp and the ugly looking wound.  
  
He had no idea of knowing that Rinsereg had damaged herself in order to arouse their sympathy and he hefted her in his arms in order to carry her back to the others.  
  
As he cradled her against him, the strangest feeling coursed through his body. He began to feel a sense of revulsion for the beautiful creature that he held in his arms. He could not prevent a shudder of disgust and it became so strong that he actually began to drop her back to the ground.  
  
It was then that her eyes opened – at first they flashed red, then they transformed themselves into a dazzling turquoise blue that caught his gaze and made him feel as if he was drowning in them.  
  
He heard her voice whisper through his mind. 'You are mine, my prince. Do not fight it, I am stronger than you can imagine. You shall bend your will to mine and help me achieve my goal.'  
  
He blinked and studied her again. She gazed up at him, with shimmering eyes and he felt himself swamped with a mixture of lust and protectiveness for her.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Rinsereg," she demurely replied. "Thank you for helping me, my lord."  
  
""Tis naught," he replied. "Now rest. I shall take you to our camp and see what I can do about your injury."  
  
****************************  
  
The person made their way through the trees, heart pounding in anticipation. They hoped to reach the group before it was too late.  
  
They were aware that a terrible danger stalked the trio and that the group was unaware of this.  
  
They just hoped that they were not too late to prevent disaster.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called as he entered the campsite. "I need a healer!"  
  
"Are you hurt?" Erúvë asked as she came into view. She pulled up short at the sight of the bundle in Legolas' arms. The she-elf locked her hands around the blond archer's neck and gave Erúvë a coolly assessing glance.  
  
Aragorn came running and Legolas quickly explained the situation. Erúvë didn't know why, but she disliked the female on sight. She knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that Legolas hovered over her like a besotted idiot – or that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off the beauty.  
  
And damn her, she WAS beautiful. Legolas introduced her as Rinsereg and Aragorn proceeded to take care of the nasty gash that she had procured on her head.  
  
Erúvë couldn't place her finger on it however, but she was uneasy around the other female. She pulled Aragorn aside when he was finished and confided her fears to him.  
  
He nodded slightly. "I know what you mean. I could barely stand to touch her. I managed to hide it well though," he smirked.  
  
"I think we need to keep a watch on her," Erúvë stated. "And apparently, Legolas seems to be entranced."  
  
"Hmmmm, very true," Aragorn replied. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Well, I for one am not going to let her out of my sight. But I will do it subtly. We don't want her to be alerted. And treat her no differently than you would treat anyone else. Let not your true feelings regarding her show in case she realizes that we are suspicious of her."  
  
"Agreed," Aragorn replied. "Shall I keep her in bed for as long as possible?"  
  
"You are a bloody genius!" Erúvë laughed. "Please do."  
  
She walked off then, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding their new guest. 


	9. Spilling Blood

I'm still running away.  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game.  
  
I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
  
What a dizzy dance.  
  
This sweetness will not be concerned with me.  
  
No the sweetness will not be concerned with.  
  
Jimmy Eat World  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rinsereg reclined against the tree and smiled contentedly. Things were going exactly as she had planned. She had the Elven prince ready to do her every whim and as a result, she knew that the others would not dare attack her – at least without provocation.  
  
She frowned as she recalled that Aragorn was constantly hovering over her, keeping her resting and insisting that she stay abed in case she had a relapse.  
  
As much as she liked knowing that the handsome king of Gondor was also concerned about her, it grated on her nerves to have to play the helpless female in order to gain her goal.  
  
'Then again,' she mused. "Having these two at my disposal is not a bad thing at all. I can poison their minds against the she-elf and then kill them at my leisure."  
  
Having decided that, Rinsereg leaned back against the tree and began to plot her move.  
  
**************************  
  
Four days later, Rinsereg was beginning to feel as if she was going mad.  
  
She was not let out of sight of anyone in the camp and she was beginning to regret putting Legolas under her spell, as the blond elf was constantly underfoot.  
  
"I think I'll kill him first," she fumed as she caught sight of him coming towards her yet again. With her mind made up, she smiled sweetly at the archer and gave him her best come-hither look.  
  
He responded instantly and she coyly played with his tunic as she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the river? I feel the need for a bath."  
  
His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Rinsereg smiled in anticipation of the blood that she was going to shed soon.  
  
She was so caught up in her fantasy of sliding her blade into his flesh, that she was unaware of the fact that Erúvë was stealthily following them.  
  
The she-elf had a look of determination on her finely moulded features. She knew that Rinsereg was up to no good and today she had awoken with the premonition that the other female was going to try and harm someone in the group.  
  
Since Erúvë was not one to disregard her intuition, she had kept a close eye on the other Elf and as a result had been close enough to see her beckon to Legolas and then take his hand and lead him into the direction of the river.  
  
Erúvë's mouth thinned. "Stupid Elf," she thought in disgust. "Letting a pretty face him to his demise. It's almost as if he was under a spell........."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized that that was exactly it. She cursed herself for being so dimwitted as to not have recognized the signs earlier.  
  
The witch had put an enchantment on Legolas.  
  
Erúvë wanted to laugh out loud for determining the reason behind Legolas' strange behaviour these past days. She felt a wave of relief as well, but refused to dwell fully on the reason for it.  
  
Quickly, she stalked the pair, drawing her sword as she moved through the trees.  
  
*********************  
  
Rinsereg eyed Legolas as she seductively slipped her long leggings off. Her brown tunic came only to mid-thigh and she could feel the intensity of his silver-blue gaze as he focused on her.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and purred, "Why don't you join me, my fine prince?"  
  
"With pleasure," he replied, hardly recognizing the heavy tones of his own voice. In the deep recesses of his mind, he was aware of his senses indicating great danger, but for some strange reason, he felt unconcerned with doing anything to protect himself. All he could think about was getting Rinsereg in his arms.  
  
Rinsereg waited until he had unstrapped his sword and dropped his bow and arrows, before she attacked.  
  
Legolas just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face as she transformed in front of him.  
  
She ran her long nails through her snow white hair and smiled. "Prepare to die, melanin."  
  
She raised her sword and held it over her head. Caught in her spell, the Mirkwood prince was unable to defend himself against her.  
  
The sword came down, in one swift movement, but was blocked at the last moment by another blade.  
  
Red eyes blazing, Rinsereg turned towards Legolas' saviour. Erúvë smiled coldly at her as her deep green eyes regarded Rinsereg in her true form.  
  
"By the Valar," she stated mock-cheerfully. "I always thought that you were an ugly bitch." With that, she reached to her side and in a lightning fast move, brought a dagger to Rinsereg's throat. "Drop the sword."  
  
Pretending compliance, Rinsereg did just that, knowing that Erúvë was unaware of the fact that her nails made more effective weapons for the female Drow. She also had a poisoned dagger hidden high up on her leg and she smiled to herself, knowing that she would kill the she-elf today.  
  
Erúvë was unaware of her captive's thoughts and she made a fatal mistake in glancing swiftly at Legolas to ensure that he was alright.  
  
It was then that Rinsereg made her move. She slashed out with her claws, ripping through the fabric of Erúvë's sleeve. The Elf cried out in pain and in retaliation, stabbed at Rinsereg with her dagger.  
  
Erúvë was an excellent swordswoman and her aim was true, piercing through the upper arm of the Drow.  
  
Rinsereg stared in disbelief at the wound, then glared at Erúvë. "You little maggot," she snarled. "I'll tear you to shreds for that."  
  
She dove for he sword before Erúvë could do anything about it and the two began a desperate battle for their lives.  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas shook his head and stared in confusion at his surroundings. "Why am I at the river?" he wondered. Then his attention was drawn by the sounds of clashing swords and he looked up to see Erúvë and the female Elf that he had met in the woods engaged in a duel.  
  
"What in the name of the Valar is going on here?"  
  
Then the past days came rushing back to him and he narrowed his eyes. The bloody witch had had him like a stinking dog at her heels! He remembered that she was about to kill him when Erúvë had stepped in and saved his life. Glancing down at his feet, he picked up his bow and fitted an arrow to it. He soon realized however, that even as skilled as he was, he would be unable to shoot Rinsereg as she cleverly kept Erúvë between herself and Legolas.  
  
Rinsereg also had her back against a tree, so that Legolas could not circle around them and end her miserable life. He felt a grudging stab of respect for her strategic fighting abilities.  
  
He sighed and put down his bow. Gathering his sword, he prepared to enter the fight when he saw Rinsereg slash Erúvë across her left arm. The she- elf faltered and Rinsereg moved in for the kill.  
  
Without thinking, Legolas dived in and raised his sword to the Drow's. The blades came together with metallic clashes and Rinsereg's eyes spit hatred at him.  
  
He was amazed at her strength. Legolas knew that he was no weakling; yet, this female seemed to be at least twice as strong as he was. He could feel her overpowering him and he fought desperately to hold his own. He made on disastrous mistake however, in stumbling over a loose stone at the bank of the river.  
  
In a flash, Rinsereg had buried her sword in his side. Legolas paused for a moment, stunned, then crumpled to the floor.  
  
"No!" Erúvë cried out and released the arrow that she had been aiming at the combatants. It planted itself in the Drow's upper thigh and she turned around to charge at the Lorien Elf.  
  
Erúvë picked up her sword once more and the battle continued. Just as she felt herself weakening, she saw Aragorn appear behind the Drow. Relief washed over her, but it was short lived.  
  
The fight was getting fiercer and Erúvë could tell that the Drow was hardly winded. She, on the other hand, was breathing heavily and her lungs felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Weariness made her careless and she left her right side unprotected. Rinsereg used the opportunity to stab her sword into Erúvë's upper shoulder. She laughed triumphantly, but it was cut off as Aragorn came up from behind and plunged Anduril into her black heart.  
  
A thin line of blood escaped her lips, then the dark-skinned Elf crumpled to the ground.  
  
Erúvë stood over the body and gave Aragorn a grateful smile. "See to Legolas," she managed to croak out. "Please don't let him be dead."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn repeated, then his eyes widened as he saw the body of his friend lying close to the water. "Oh no!"  
  
He ran to the fallen Elf and turned him over. He exhaled shakily as he saw the entire front of the Elf's tunic covered in blood. Was his friend still alive after losing all that?  
  
He could have shouted in relief when he saw the shallow rise and fall of the prince's chest. "He lives," he informed Erúvë.  
  
She was leaning against a tree, her breathing laboured, her face pinched and extremely pale.  
  
Aragorn stared at her, clearly in a dilemma as to who to deal with. Erúvë shook her head. "See to Legolas first, Estel. My wounds can wait. I shall follow you back to camp."  
  
So said, she picked up their weapons and with one last disdainful look at the body of their slain enemy, she trailed behind Aragorn, who had lifted Legolas into his arms and was making his way back.  
  
When they got into camp, Erúvë fell heavily onto her sleeping blanket and allowed blessed oblivion to overtake her. 


	10. Healing

Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Hilary Duff  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Legolas awoke and instantly wished that he had remained asleep. His left side felt as if it was on fire and he gasped aloud. Instantly, Aragorn was by his side with a cool drink that tasted incredibly vile.  
  
"What is that nasty concoction?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Medicine," his friend replied cheerfully. "And you are to drink every drop."  
  
"I'm considering remaining sick," Legolas informed him flatly.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Well at least you are your old self again." He sobered. "For a few days there, we were afraid that we were losing you."  
  
Legolas struggled to sit up as the memories of Rinsereg and the fight washed over him. "What happened? Where's Rinsereg? Is Erúvë alright?"  
  
"Erúvë's fine. She took a bit of a beating as well, but that Drow was extraordinarily powerful. It seemed as though she had you under a spell and when Erúvë injured her, you were released." Aragorn grinned at the sour look that crossed Legolas' face. "Hey, I thought that it was hilarious."  
  
Legolas told Aragorn succinctly exactly what to do with his sense of humour – causing the king to burst into laughter.  
  
"What are we to do now?" Legolas asked. "Apparently the evil knows that we are on our way. None of us are safe anymore."  
  
Aragorn pulled a face. "Don't think that I am not aware of that mellon nin," he stated. "I honestly didn't spend much time considering it though – with nursing you back from death's door and all that. I figured that I'd see whether you'd live first before I made any definite plans."  
  
Legolas grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. "As you can see, it is going to take more than a Drow to get rid of me."  
  
Just then, Erúvë walked up to them. Legolas noted that she was holding her right shoulder at an awkward angle and he motioned her closer. "What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
She made a nonchalant gesture. "Nothing as serious as your injury. I was simply stabbed by that witch."  
  
Legolas could not prevent his lips from curling into a grin. One of the reasons why he respected Erúvë so much was her ability to not play up on incidents in order to make people feel sorry for her. She was an extremely independent Elf and he liked that aspect of her personality immensely.  
  
Aragorn motioned towards Erúvë. "How is your shoulder today?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Mainly healed. Just a slight tug at times. You stitched it well. She indicated Legolas, who Aragorn had stripped to the waist in order to better tend the wound. "How does he fare? Is he well enough to travel?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Lucky for us, that you two are Elves, so you heal much faster than a human would. I suspect that Rinsereg's sword was made of steel that was slightly toxic and that is why your injuries are taking so long to mend. But never fear – at the rate that you are going – I estimate that by the next two days, we can continue on our journey."  
  
Legolas gingerly stood and tenderly touched the bandage that Aragorn had wrapped around his waist. It itched slightly, but he viewed that as a good sign – at least he was well on his way to healing.  
  
He felt filthy though and he eyed the others speculatively, wondering if they would let him bathe. He posed the question to Aragorn and was admittedly a little surprised when his friend said that it would not be a problem, once Erúvë accompanied him.  
  
Legolas protested. "Why not you?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
"Because," Erúvë replied, "Aragorn has guard duty now – since he doesn't want me going off to scout in the woods with my injuries. So it's either me – or no bath at all." Then she winked at him. "I promise not to look."  
  
Legolas considered his options and realized that he really had no other choice. And it was not as if he and Erúvë were exactly strangers to how each other looked. All things considered, it could be worse.........  
  
He nodded to her and gathered up a clean tunic of dark green and a pair of dark brown leggings. Then, the two Elves made their way to the river.  
  
Erúvë kept to her word and turned her back as soon as they arrived, giving Legolas time to strip and wade into the warm water. He took his time washing his body, unaware that Erúvë had turned back around and was watching him in case he had a relapse.  
  
It was only when he had finished that he looked up to see her studying him.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Have I grown an extra head?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "No. It has been a long time since I last saw you unclothed, my prince. I was simply enjoying the view."  
  
Her words triggered something inside of Legolas and he slowly waded out of the water, his eyes pinned on hers. As he reached her side, he took her gently into his arms.  
  
"I dreamed about holding you once more after we parted," he whispered to her.  
  
Erúvë's heart stopped and she raised a trembling hand to his cheek. "Truly?"  
  
"Truly," he claimed as his mouth closed on hers.  
  
The kiss was electrifying and Erúvë swore she heard the ringing of bells. Then, she realized that it was the sliding of a sword out of its scabbard.  
  
"Unhand my sister, you bastard," a voice spoke up from behind them. 


	11. Big Brother Is Watching

So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
But you won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
3 Doors Down  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Legolas let go of Erúvë so quickly, that she stumbled backwards. She noted the look of shock and horror on his face and was almost afraid to turn around. When she did, her mouth dropped open.  
  
"H-Haldir?" she stammered.  
  
Her brother had his sword aimed at Legolas' groin and his light blue eyes were narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Not now Erúvë. I'll deal with you after I kill this piece of worthless scum. Can't an Elf die in peace, knowing that his so-called friends wouldn't be pawing my sister before I'm supposedly even properly rotted in my grave?"  
  
Erúvë simply laughed and launched herself in his arms. Tears poured down her cheeks as she rained kisses on her beloved brother's cheeks and face. "I can't believe that it is you!" she exclaimed happily. "Put down that damned sword and greet me properly!"  
  
Reluctantly, Haldir sheathed his weapon and slanted a glare at Legolas that promised him that they weren't finished as yet.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief at the reprieve – however slight – and quickly got dressed. He faced Haldir – a trifle warily – but glad nonetheless – to see his friend once more.  
  
"How is it that you are alive?" Erúvë was asking her brother.  
  
He bestowed a fond smile on her. "I was never dead, melanin. When I fell at Helm's Deep, I was so badly injured that I can understand anyone thinking that I was beyond hope. By some miracle, I managed to survive throughout the night and the ensuing battle." He closed his eyes briefly, remembering. "I have no memory of leaving Helm's Deep – the fever had taken me then – in fact – I had no memory of the next seven months. The Ents found me – treated my wounds and nursed me back to health. I had lost my memories – the fever had affected my head – and it was only recently – due to a series of strange dreams that I began experiencing – that my memories came rushing back and I realized that the original Fellowship – at least those left on Middle Earth – were in danger. I thanked the Ents for their hospitality, and set out to find my friends."  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "Uh, Haldir – umm, I know that you are upset with me at the moment – but can I at least let you know how very glad I am to see you, mellon nin?"  
  
Haldir glared sourly at the slender Elf, then his face broke out in a reluctant grin. Legolas smiled back at him and the two elves embraced fondly.  
  
"I'm still going to separate your pretty head from your shoulders – you know," the taller Elf stated.  
  
"Later – though – after I see Aragorn's reaction to your resurrection," Legolas told him.  
  
He clapped Haldir on the back. "In fact – let us go and find him now." He started off, limping slightly and favouring his left side. Haldir noticed and asked him about it.  
  
"Your missed one amazing battle," he was informed by Erúvë. She came up and slid her arm around Legolas' waist. The look that she slanted at her brother said clearly for him to not take out any of his anger on the younger Elf. "He was almost killed trying to protect me."  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" he asked.  
  
Pride advised Legolas to shut his mouth, but his innate sense of honesty made him speak up. "Yes- she ended up saving my hide instead."  
  
At this, Erúvë's brother's mouth twitched and he chuckled heartily. "I always knew that training you to fight would be a benefit in the long run."  
  
"Humph," was Legolas' reply. "I realize that now – but I was heartily ticked off when we had first met. She really got some good blows in there."  
  
At that statement, Haldir burst into laughter. "She hit you?"  
  
"More than once," was the dry reply. "Oh and she got a good few kicks in too."  
  
Haldir was still laughing when they strolled into camp. Aragorn looked up at the sound and stilled.  
  
"By Sauron's bones............." He breathed. "How – When -?"  
  
The trio laughed at the stunned look on the dark-haired man's face. Haldir repeated his story and Aragorn strode forward and embraced him warmly.  
  
"This is indeed a very pleasant surprise," he smiled. "It gladdens my heart to find you alive." His eyes darkened. "Damn – if I had but made sure at Helm's Deep – "  
  
Haldir cut him short. "It was not your fault, Estel. You had not the time to check the fallen. Had you lingered, you might have been killed yourself and then what would have happened to the fate of Middle Earth?"  
  
"Your words make sense," Aragorn replied. "Yet I still feel guilty. You could have died so needlessly."  
  
"But I didn't and I am here now. That is all that matters." Haldir motioned for them all to sit. "Now, fill me in on what has been happening in my absence."  
  
The group gathered around the fire that Aragorn had lit and they proceeded to fill in the tall Elf on the events that had transpired, leading up to the present day. 


	12. Harsh Words

This love has taken its toll on me,  
  
She said goodbye,  
  
Too many times before.  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me,  
  
But I have no choice,  
  
'Cuz I won't say goodbye anymore.  
  
Maroon 5  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Legolas left Aragorn and Haldir and walked into the trees. It had grown dark in the time that they had spent filling in the other Elf on what he had missed and when the story was completed, the area surrounding them had grown pitch black.  
  
Erúvë had shivered as she surveyed their surroundings. "It feels as if there are many evil eyes on us," she stated.  
  
Haldir had drawn her close. "Fear not Erúvë. Naught would dare approach us tonight – not while our guard is up. Sauron's forces are cowards at heart – and he does not have that much at his disposal in the first place. They would rather wait until we are more relaxed and careless than we are now."  
  
Small talk had ensued for a while and then Erúvë began to doze off. The three males had left her to her slumber and moved away to plan what next to do. Legolas had stood after a while and informed them that he planned to do his customary scouting of the area.  
  
They had protested at first – but the Mirkwood prince was adamant. He argued that since he was the stealthiest of the group that he would do it and brushed aside Aragorn's concerns about his wound.  
  
"I am fine, Estel," he had said brusquely. Gathering his weapons, he had made off, before they had any more chances of protesting.  
  
******************************  
  
He made his way through the trees, his mind on other matters besides the enemy. His thoughts kept on swinging to Erúvë and the kiss that they had shared by the river.  
  
Inwardly, he cursed himself for being so weak. He had no intentions of beginning a relationship with the beautiful Elf - especially not now – as the timing was all wrong. And she was Haldir's bloody sister – to put icing on the cake!  
  
But for some reason, he couldn't put her out of his mind. She had so many qualities about her that he admired – her bravery, loyalty, skill in battle and the passionate way that she had once again responded to him – made him yearn for her.  
  
"Not a good idea. Get her out of your mind. You have more important things to deal with right now," he muttered.  
  
"Talking to yourself?"  
  
He whirled around to confront the individual behind him and he lowered the knives that he had unsheathed when he saw Erúvë standing there.  
  
"That was a dangerous thing you did, melanin. Sneaking up behind me is liable to get you hurt – or worse." Then his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"  
  
She stepped closer. "I snuck away. I had to see you privately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How can you ask that Legolas?" Erúvë asked him. "You know that I want to talk about our kiss earlier."  
  
"What of it?" He was being deliberately cruel.  
  
Her green eyes shimmered in anger. "Don't think that you can act stupid and scare me off, prince. I know that you felt something when we kissed. Why are you too afraid to admit it?" Her voice rose to a furious whisper.  
  
"Do you think that I don't know about you many unemotional attachments to other she-elves? I know why Legolas – you are afraid of giving your heart out to a female. The question is.............why?"  
  
He laughed harshly. "Don't feel proud of analyzing my mind, Erúvë. You are not even close. The reason why I've never given my heart to a female is because I've never found one I trust enough. And that includes you."  
  
Erúvë flinched as if he had struck her physically. Without a word, she turned and fled.  
  
Legolas sat shakily on a fallen log. He could not believe what he had just said and done. He knew that it was for the best – because a relationship between them would have left them vulnerable to attacks – since they would always be watching the other person instead of concentrating on protecting themselves – but it didn't make his self-disgust any less.  
  
He rubbed his hand wearily over his face and resumed scouting. 


	13. Preparing For Mordor

Why have you forsaken me?  
  
In your eyes forsaken me?  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me?  
  
In your heart forsaken, me oh?  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
System Of A Down  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The group continued on their journey the next morning. The mood was tense between Legolas and Erúvë and as a result, the tension had spilled over onto the other two members. The quartet was constantly snapping at each other and on edge.  
  
Finally, tired of getting yet another terse answer from the archer, Aragorn sidled up to him and said quietly, "Legolas? Can I see you privately for a moment?"  
  
"Why not?" the Elf grumbled. "Everyone else seems to be doing it these days."  
  
The two friends made their way to a more secluded location and sat on the grassy floor.  
  
Aragorn turned to the prince. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Estel. Everything's just.............perfect."  
  
"Don't lie to me mellon nin. You forget that I know you too well. Something happened between you and Erúvë last night when she met with you, didn't it?"  
  
Legolas looked askance at his friend. "How do you know that she met me?"  
  
Aragorn simply smiled. "You forget Legolas that I am a tracker. I know the signs and Erúvë is quiet, but not nearly as stealthy as you are."  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned back against a tree. "I was cruel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It makes no sense, Estel. You know that this would just end up endangering us all – this thing between us. And after it is over, she will have to go to the Undying Lands with her brother. It would be unfair to have to make her choose."  
  
"But, you made your choice to stay, didn't you?"  
  
"That's different Estel. You know that my kin also remained. I did not have to deal with knowing that remaining would separate me from them."  
  
"But," Aragorn asked, "If they had left – would you have gone with them...........or stayed?"  
  
Silver-blue eyes met light green ones. "You know the answer to that. I would not have left you. Not after all we went through together." Then he lightened the seriousness of the moment by grinning. "You need someone to watch your back."  
  
Aragorn socked him lightly in the shoulder and then sobered. "So you have made your decision concerning Erúvë then?"  
  
"Hmmm...........yes. It is for the best Estel. Like I said before – it is just too dangerous."  
  
Aragorn did not agree with the Elf but he knew better than to argue. With a decisive nod, he stood and brushed off his tunic. "Well, then, let us return to the others shall we?"  
  
Legolas murmured an assent and they began walking back through the woods. 


	14. The Creature Awakens

Chapter 14

Well now that's over,

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide,

Back off, we'll take you on,

Headstrong to take on anyone,

I know that you are wrong'

And this is not where you belong.

Trapt.

The small group gathered at the edge of the forest. After here, they would be entering Mordor itself and there would be nothing but rock and gravel to conceal them. They had all changed – from the greens and browns of the forest into dull grays and blacks of their surroundings.

Two hours before sunrise, Aragorn had awoken the group and they had begun preparing for their battle. They had agreed to go in during the daylight, as that was the time when they hoped that the evil would be at its weakest. The quartet had grouped together and Aragorn, being the most skilled when it came to strategizing fights suggested that they split up into groups of two and enter one from the left and the other from the right. Then, they would comb their way to the center and fan back out to the other sides.

They agreed that it was a good plan and they split up, Haldir and Erúvë took the left and Legolas and Aragorn took the right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The creature opened its eyes for the first time and looked around. Its orbs glowed red in the fading dark and it clawed its way to the top of the earth. When it emerged, it paused and sniffed the air. It's lips pulled back from its long teeth in a feral grin and yellow saliva dripped from them.

The master's enemies were here. They thought that by coming here they could defeat the fate that Sauron had planned for them, but in doing so, they had only hastened their demise. A great taloned foot raked the air and the creature began moving towards its prey.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ouch! Watch your clumsy feet!" Aragorn hissed.

"I'll have you know that elves are graceful beings and are never clumsy," Legolas retorted.

"Who lied to you?" Aragorn grumbled as he pushed the elf back a couple of paces. "Plus your feet are big."

Legolas felt that that statement did not deserve an answer and proceeded to elbow his way past his friend and take the lead. He had his bow out and arrow drawn and silently, he slipped over the ruins of Mordor. The place was a mess. There was a deep chasm where the ground had collapsed when Sauron had finally been defeated and Legolas' otherworldly senses allowed him to hear the ghostly wails of the souls of the orcs and Uruk-hai that had been killed when their master was brought low.

He shivered slightly and turned to Aragorn. "This place reeks of death and despair, Estel. Let us finish our business quickly and leave here. I confess that I do not relish the idea of spending a night in these forsaken lands."

Aragorn nodded. "I know how you feel my mellon nin. This place gives me chills. I feel as if we are being watched."

"Ghosts, Estel. The spirits of those slain here remain still. This place is like a giant trap, keeping all that perish here forever."

Aragorn gritted his teeth as a cold wind blew over him. "Let us just finish our business and get out of this place. I just hope that Haldir and Erúvë are all right."

"I'm sure they are," his partner assured him. "They are both strong, skilled fighters. Not to worry."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At that same time, the two elvish siblings were carrying on a conversation, unaware that the monster had targeted them.

"So sister," Haldir said. "You and the Mirkwood prince looked pretty comfortable back there by the river. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Erúvë frowned and looked away. "He wants nothing to do with me," she informed the taller Elf.

"And why not?" Haldir flared in anger. "Does he feel that he is too good for you?"

"Legolas trusts no woman, Haldir – not even me," she informed him sadly. "And as long as he cannot bring himself to do so, there is no future for the both of us."

"Nonsense!" Haldir argued. "If you want something Erúvë, you have got to work to get it. Nothing worth having ever came along easily. Are you telling me that he means so little to you that you would rather let him go forever just because of a little issue that he has? You have to make him trust you, Erúvë! It might take a while – years even but through perseverance, you can do it!"

Erúvë laughed at him. "I thought that you wanted to kill him for touching me," she teased.

"I still do," he retorted. "But then, you would probably separate my head from my shoulders."

She lightly socked him in the arm. "What a charming idea. I do believe that you talk too much brother dear."

He laughed and slung an am around her shoulders. Suddenly, Erúvë halted. "What is that awful noise?" she asked, startled.

Haldir listened. He heard a wailing unlike anything that he had ever experienced before. It was bitter and seemed to pierce his very soul. It was the sound of thousands of lost spirits crying out for help. He wanted to clap his hands over his ears but knew that doing so would not help. He took his sister's hand. "Come, Erúvë, let us finish our business in this place of death, so that we can leave posthaste."

They walked on, and yet, their elven senses were unable to warn them. As they rounded the corner, something gave a vicious roar and charged. Haldir was flung aside like a rag doll. He hit a boulder and was knocked unconscious.

Erúvë screamed as she saw her brother collapse. She drew her sword and faced their attacker. What she saw made the blood drain from her face and she sent a silent prayer to the Valar. She was going to die on this day without some divine intervention.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that?" Legolas cried out in alarm.

"What?" Aragorn asked. He had heard nothing.

"It was a scream and it sounded like Erúvë." He turned in the direction that he had heard the noise from and began running. "Come on Estel! I think something has happened to our friends."

7


	15. The Battle Begins

CHAPTER 15

The Seer Speaks……

Yénillor morne tuliente I quettar

Tercáno nuniva

Hlasta! Qyetes

Hfirimain

The Ringspell

_**FOTR Soundtrack**_

****

Erúvë paled as she saw her opponent. The beast was huge. It glared malevolently down at her with blazing red eyes rimmed in a sickly green. It was easily eight feet tall and had shaggy gray-black fur covering its body. It had the rough shape of a man, but it possessed wickedly sharp talons on both the hands and on its feet.

As she pointed her sword in the direction of the thing, it snarled and revealed long yellowed teeth with saliva dripping from them. Erúvë caught a whiff of a faint odor and realized that the saliva was in reality a type of venom – most likely a highly dangerous one as well.

She made a mental note to stay far away from the fangs of the creature, and taking a deep breath, gathered her energies and moved in to battle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas sprinted through the barren landscape, Aragorn's cries to slow down passing over him unheeded. It was as if there was something inside of him commanding him to run in a certain direction. He was being drawn to the spot as surely as if he was enchanted and with every passing second, he grew more and more certain that Erúvë was in some sort of trouble.

He drew his bow as he ran, his senses alert for any enemy lying in wait to ambush him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erúvë feinted left and as the beast was distracted, changed directions in midair and slashed at the right side of the animal. It was a trick that only an Elf could execute and one that only the most graceful and nimble of elves could counteract. Yet, as Erúvë stared in disbelief, not only did her opponent manage to evade her weapon, at the same time, it knocked her sword from her grasp, sending it spinning.

She gasped and drew her dagger swiftly, dancing back just in time to miss being clawed. She ducked and rolled to avoid those nasty talons and came up behind the creature. She managed to stab her dagger into its lower back as she stood and with a roar of rage and pain, it swept its arm back, knocking her off balance and throwing her hard against a large, jagged rock. Erúvë saw stars and she groaned in agony, as she clutched her previously injured shoulder.

Her groan became a scream as the beast raked its claws across her right side. If not for her elvish reflexes, that enabled her to twist away at the last moment, she would have been dead.

She tried to stand but the pain was a swirling vortex, dragging her down into it. She could only watch helplessly as the creature prepared to attack again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas came onto the scene and assessed the situation with one glance. He let fly his arrow as the animal was about to separate Erúvë's head from her shoulders. The weapon buried itself in the thing's neck – a shot that would have killed a normal creature.

Unfortunately for them, the beast was anything but normal. It left Erúvë alone and turned towards Legolas, eyes burning with hate.

"Prrriiiinnnccceee," it hissed. "Prepare for your death."

Legolas started. "By the Valar, what are you?" he asked.

It laughed and its laughter reminded him of dead things crawling in the night. "I am a servant of Sauron. The evil that inherited his body gave me life. I can take many forms and though you might destroy one shape, eventually I will return."

"And there will always be someone to stop you," Legolas retorted. A quick glance at Erúvë assured him that she was as well as expected under the circumstances. She was on her feet and watching him with concern on her lovely, albeit bruised, face.

Just then, Aragorn showed up, out of breath. He drew up short as he saw the demon and it grinned.

"Ah, Elessar. So glad to see you here. Come to join your elven friends in death I see?"

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned.

"A demon," Legolas informed him. "A lackey of Sauron."

"Lackey?" the thing hissed. "I am no lackey. I am made for one purpose only and that is to return the Black Lord to his rightful place."

Aragorn laughed harshly. "And what makes you believe that we will let you succeed? That we shall allow you to destroy all that the free people of Middle Earth have tried so hard to achieve?"

"One simple reason," it replied. "You will all be dead."

While the demon was distracted, Erúvë made her way to her brother's side. She patted his face gently and called his name. His eyelids fluttered and opened, the brilliant blue orbs focusing on her.

"Erúvë?" he asked, dazed.

"Yes darling," she replied tenderly. "Come, try to sit up."

He groaned as she helped him up and put a hand to his head. Then as he looked at her, he realized that she was bleeding from her head and her side.

"What happened t………." his voice trailed off as he saw Aragorn and Legolas and the monstrosity that they were facing.

"What is that?" he asked in shock.

"What we've come to destroy," she replied. She hefted her sword and slanted a look at her brother. Her side was on fire, not to mention the pain from her shoulder – it may have been broken – but she refused to stand by as the two elves that she loved most fought for their lives.

Haldir placed a hand on her arm. "You are injured, sister. Please do not join this fight."

She looked at him, the light of battle blazing in her eyes. "How can I live with myself if I let you three put yourselves in harm's way and I stand aside? No brother, for me, the shame would be worse than death."

Haldir sighed. He knew that once Erúvë made up her mind, there was no swaying her from her course. He unsheathed his sword and placed his hand briefly on her cheek. "Then so be it. We shall either find victory together or die as one."


End file.
